


Best beach day ever

by foxyroxi



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Beach Day, Homophobia, M/M, Marriage Proposal, aftg summer, and has parents, kevaaron - Freeform, they are soft, well aaron does
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:01:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25733272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxyroxi/pseuds/foxyroxi
Summary: “Oh, come on! It’ll be fun! All my friends will have a blast!” She said, and Aaron’s eyebrow twitched.“Fun? I doubt it will be less fun when you find out Kevin can’t get hard unless he’s having a cock up his ass,” Aaron said, completely unashamedly.
Relationships: Kevin Day/Aaron Minyard
Comments: 8
Kudos: 54
Collections: AFTG Summer 2020





	Best beach day ever

**Author's Note:**

> Some wholesome kevaaron! <3
> 
> English is not my first language so mistakes will occur!  
> Be kind!
> 
> This is written on my Phone and tablet, so the format sucks. I'll edit it when I'm on computer 
> 
> You can talk to me on [twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/foxyroxi_writes)!

_ Hot.  _ That was all Aaron was feeling as he was sitting in the hospital in California. _ Hot. Too fucking hot.  _ It should be illegal to make people work in this kind of heat. It had been hot for weeks and for the first few weeks it had been bearable, because he and Kevin had their pool, but ever since their cooling unit broke they could even go for a swim in their own pool. They had suspended court practice until the heat had passed. He would get nothing done today, so he might as well do something else. He picked his phone up and dialled Andrew’s number.

_ ‘What?’  _ Andrew’s voice crackled as he picked up.

“Are you hot?” He asked.

_ ‘I’m hotter than you.’ _

“Oh my God, Andrew. That’s not what I asked!” Aaron groaned, carefully hitting his head against his desk. 

_ ‘It was. But yes. We  _ are _ hot, Aaron. Are you?’ _

“It’s fucking unbearable. I want to kill Kevin for making us move to this hellhole.”

_ ‘Dad would be upset if you killed his favorite son-in-law.’ _

_ ‘That’s mean, Andrew. You said I was your dad’s favorite son-in-law.’  _ Neil chirped in from somewhere near Andrew. Neil didn’t sound particularly upset about the fact that Andrew had just said that Kevin was their parents’ favorite. It was a blatant lie because both Betsy and Adam liked Neil and Kevin equally. Aaron snorted as they bickered back and forth. It was familiar. They always bickered about something whether it was cereal or if you put the cereal in the bowl before the milk or the milk before the cereal. 

He missed this. Seeing Andrew and Neil lounging on the couch watching Hell’s kitchen after a night full of nightmares of past abusers. He missed Andrew cooking them all dinner when he wanted to avoid something or when they all woke up to the scent of cookies because Andrew had been up all night studying, when he never needed to. 

“Both you and Kevin are mom’s and dad’s favorite, stop bickering,” he said with a fond smile, “They would never pick a favorite. Only idiot parents would.”

_ ‘Are you saying that mom and dad are stupid? I’m telling on you, Aaron.’ _

They both snorted and Neil said something to Andrew before he kissed him and the sound of a door closing echoed over the line.

“You at work?” he asked as he stood up from his desk to close the door to his office and open all the windows. He sighed as he sat on the windowsill and put Andrew on speaker. 

_ ‘Yes.’  _ There was a rustle of paper crackling in the background.

“Did Neil bring you lunch?”

Andrew was quiet before replying. _ ‘Yes. And some cases I forgot at home.’  _

Aaron hummed. He leaned back against the window, enjoying the momentary relief there was from the cold glass. The glass only provided some relief before it became unbearable. “Have you proposed to Neil yet?”

_ ‘No. I haven’t. I can’t find the right moment. Especially in this heat. It’s impossible. Neil’s always doing something and he can’t sit still.’ _

“Hm. Sounds like Kevin. Except he goes to the beach  _ every fucking day _ and there’s sand every fucking where and it sucks because he doesn’t vacuum after himself,” he sighs and rubs his head.

_ ‘I take that Kevin hasn’t asked you to marry him yet.’ _

“Nope.”

_ ‘Take matters into your own hands. Be a man. You don’t have to wait for Kevin to get enough balls to ask you.’ _

Andrew was right. He didn’t have to wait for Kevin to get enough courage to ask him to marry him. “You’re right.”

_ ‘I usually am.’ _

“Ha. Funny. Listen, I gotta go. I need things to do. Things to collect. Research to do.” Andrew hummed on the other end. 

_ ‘All right. Try not to die in Californian heat.’ _

“Not funny, Andrew.”

_ ‘Bye.’ _

“Bye Drew,” Aaron said and hung up. He quickly shrugged off his coat, grabbed his bag and locked his office before he left the hospital. On his way down to his car he sent his boss a quick text, saying that he and that he would be off tomorrow because he was going to see his parents in South Carolina due to an emergency. It was a lie, but his boss believed him all the same. 

When he woke up the next morning Kevin was still asleep. He looked tan. Tanner than usual, but he had always liked Kevin tan. He leaned over and kissed his cheek, smiling when Kevin scrunched his nose a little. 

“Mmh, what time is it?”

“8AM,” Aaron replied and Kevin frowned. He turned his head and opened his eyes to look at him. “I took the day off. We’re going to the beach today. We haven’t been there together all summer because I’ve been busy.” Aaron watched as Kevin’s eyes went wide, a slow smile spreading on his face. Kevin pulled him close and kissed him deeply. 

They went on with their day after another hour of sleep. They made breakfast, took a shower and packed for the beach. 

The beach was crowded, of course it was, it was scorching hot in the middle of July, but there were a few spots close to the water. They put their blanket and towels down, put up the sunshade in the sand and kicked off their shoes and shrugged off their hoodies. Aaron planted himself under the shade. He didn’t get tan, he just got red before he got pale again. 

“Let me but lotion on your back,” Kevin said and grabbed the sun lotion from the bag. Aaron turned his back to Kevin and let him lather him in lotion. 

“I’ve booked us a table at the restaurant up the road. The one you like with the view over the beach.”

“You’re the best,” Kevin said and kissed Aaron’s neck softly. “The absolute best baby.”

Aaron smiled as he bathed in the love he received from his boyfriend. He helped Kevin put sun lotion on before he went out swimming. Aaron stayed in the shade. He had no intention on getting sunburnt today. He called the restaurant and made sure he got the perfect table and ordered Kevin’s favorite bottle of red wine that went well with shellfish. 

He watched Kevin swim. He watched people stare at Kevin and his stupidly perfect sculpted abs and thighs and his wide shoulders and board chest. He sneered when a big-chested girl pushed herself against Kevin. She held onto Kevin’s arm, not letting go when he tried to make her let go of him. It annoyed Aaron that people always crowded Kevin when they were out. He got up from his spot under the shade and stared at them, arms crossed over his chest. He caught Kevin’s attention, but the girl just shrugged when she noticed him. Kevin made the girl let go, but she latched on and followed Kevin to Aaron. 

“Oh, come on! It’ll be fun! All my friends will have a blast!” She said, and Aaron’s eyebrow twitched. 

“Fun? I doubt it will be less fun when you find out Kevin can’t get hard unless he’s having a cock up his ass,” Aaron said, completely unashamedly.

The girl let go.

Kevin blushed and sputtered. 

Aaron smirked.

_ 1-0 to me. _

“ _ You’re _ one of  _ them?” _ She took a step back and had audacity to look disgusted. “Ew. Ew!  _ Ew!” _ She shook her hands and took another step backwards. Then another and another until she tripped over a guy and his girlfriend, falling on her ass. 

_ “That’s  _ what happens when you don’t leave  _ my _ man alone,” Aaron said and looked Kevin who had turned beet red. Aaron sat back down and Kevin followed, sitting close to Aaron. 

“Why would you say that!?” He asked, but all Aaron did was kiss him. Something seemed to fall into place. Kevin pulled back and stared at Aaron. “You were jealous.”

“I wasn’t,” Aaron said and pouted.

“You were.” Kevin laughed and sat back on his haunches, “You were jealous of her. You called me _ your man.”  _

“I wasn’t jealous.”

Kevin pulled him close, and Aaron’s pout turned into a smile. 

They spent the rest of afternoon going between their spot on the beach and the water. It was pleasantly cool compared to their own pool that felt more like a bathtub than a pool at this point. Aaron even fell asleep curled up next to Kevin, one arm swung over Kevin’s waist. He woke up just in time for them to get dressed, put their stuff in the car and then went to the restaurant. He had a plan for the night and he wanted nothing to fuck it up. 

Aaron had scored them a table in the front with a view over the beach and the sea. The restaurant was usually crowded, but tonight it wasn’t. It was strange, but Aaron appreciated it. They sat, the waiter came with the wine Aaron had ordered and Kevin looked at him like the world just stopped spinning. 

“I know it’s your favorite wine Kevin. Stop looking so surprised,” Aaron said with a smile. Kevin leaned over the table and kissed Aaron softly in a silent thank you. The waiter poured the wine, only a half glass for Aaron because he had to drive them home later. They ordered lobster like always and Kevin rambled on about training and that it sucked he had to train at home. Aaron would much rather do his research at home than at the hospital. After dinner, they went back to the beach. Almost everyone was gone, and it made the beach a more peaceful place to be. They walked hand in hand in the sand, water splashing on their feet. Kevin took one last swim before they headed home and that swim gave Aaron enough time to panic, calm down, panic again before he forced himself to take a deep breath and calm down.

There was no way Kevin would say no.

_ Was there? _

Aaron walked into the water until it submerged his knees. He watched as Kevin emerged from the water. 

“Aaron?” Kevin asked as he got closer to Aaron. He looked up at Kevin, hazel eyes meeting green. He took a deep breath and looked down at his hands. 

“I have something I want to say.”

“Are you breaking up with me?”

Aaron looked up at Kevin, his eyebrows furrowing together. “What? Why would I break up with you Kevin? That’s not what I’m going to do. I would never break up with you Kevin, Jesus what’s wrong with you? Do you think I would invite you out for dinner before breaking up with you?”

Kevin looked ashamed. He should, because Kevin usually jumped to conclusions without thinking things through. “Fuck Kevin, no. I wouldn’t do that. That’s cruel, and I’m not a cruel person. Now I’m not even sure if I want to tell you this. Ask you this.”

“I’m sorry. I just… You rarely take me out for dinner, I thought something bad would happen. I’m sorry Aari.” Kevin reached out and put his hand against Aaron’s cheek and he leaned into the touch for a second. He closed his eyes and licked his lips as if he was stalling himself. 

“Kevin… You know I love you more than I ever thought I would. You are… Amazing. Loving. Caring in your own strange way. I never thought I would end up dating a jock. I never thought I would end up dating a guy. I never thought I would end up dating  _ The _ Kevin Day, because he was so out of my league when we were in high school. I remember when you moved in next door and were like _ ‘Hi. Do you play Exy?’  _ and neither me nor Andrew knew how to. But you put up with us and you taught us. You became our best friend and then in high school Neil came along. He was just as much an Exy fanatic as you were, and you hit it off. But I came to love you, love you more than anything else. I love you, Kevin, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you.” He pulled out a box from his pocket and held it between his hands. He opened it and looked at the ring. It was a simple silver band with a thin golden line running down the middle. He turned the box in his hands so Kevin could see it. “Kevin Day… Will you be mine forever?”

Kevin was quiet, and it was almost uncharacteristic for him because Kevin was never quiet. He reached and took the box, looking at the ring. He carefully pulled it out of the box and turned it around in his hand, before he slid it onto his finger. He put the box back into Aaron’s hand and picked him up, spinning him around. Aaron laughed softly because this was also unlike Kevin. 

“Yes Aaron. I’ll marry me.”

Aaron smiled and wrapped his arms around Kevin’s neck, kissing him softly. 

_ Best beach day ever. _

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this!
> 
> You can talk to me on [twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/foxyroxi_writes)!


End file.
